Back to Basics
by MonochromeEffect
Summary: -all human- Jasper's coming home late at night, hiding something for sure. Alice finds out something that'll change their relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. **

**This is the characters all in human form after Alice and Jasper recently get married.**

**Bella is a part of the Cullens and she and Edward are staying with Alice and Jasper.**

*********************************

She turned over on her side, sighing. Jasper was out late again, up to what, she could only wonder. Staring up at the ceiling, she tried to close her eyes and go to sleep, but was restless. "Where was he?" she asked out loud. Sighing loudly, all she could think of was her life being single. But she was married now, Alice fiddled with the ring on her finger. "Why..." the door closed quietly, and she could hear him tiptoe up the stairs.

When he entered the room, she sat up with a questioning look. "I...." he began to answer, than sighed and sat down on the bed. "Nevermind" All Alice could do was frown. She wasn't going to start interogating him, but she couldn't help wondering what he was up to. After all this was the fourth day in a row that he did this.

It took her quiet alot of restraint to keep herself from questioning where he's been, but she took the toll for the sake of their relationship. He didn't say anything either, obviously meaning he wouldn't talk about it.

Alice looked back at him, holding her stare at the moment, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. Finally, she turned back and closed her eyes, letting a single tear drop down her cheek before falling asleep.

The next day, Alice was the one to wake up first. She slid over the wood floor and carefully down the stairs. Everyone else seemed to be sound asleep, though there were occational unpleasant sounds coming from her brother and sister in-laws room. Ignoring that, she slid down the railing and began to make herself breakfast.

There was some creaking from the stairs and Jasper appeared beside her. He played with her hair for a bit before her wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. Alice was still turned around, ignoring him in every possible way. "Alice....please?" he begged her, putting his chin on her shoulder.

She let him stay there for a moment, even laying her head on his, but shrugged him off and sat at the table. "There's nothing to 'please' about. Just make breakfast and sit down." she answered him.

"Alice!" he groaned.

Again, she shrugged and continued to eat her cereal.

"Good morning," a mellow voice called from the stairs. Edward was carrying a half asleep Bella on his back. "What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Anything you can find"

He looked back at Alice, surprised, regardless, headed toward the refrigerator, taking out eggs and bacon.

Bella questioned her reaction, but Alice simply denyed it saying "What reaction?"

On the outside, Alice was being stuborn and stupid, but she wouldn't show that she was crushed by her own curiosity. After all Jasper could be doing nothing at all. And as much as she wanted to belive that, she absolutly couldn't. Getting up, she took her bowl to the sink and headed off to work.

No surprise was that she worked for a fashion magazine writing articles on fashion crisisis. Her office was comforatable, not too large, but not a cubical either. She fell into her couch, turning on her radio and sorting through her requests. Most of them were for approving outfits and photographs, but as long as it kept her mind off of her current situation.

Alice's head flew up when she heard a knock on the door. Rosalie, of course. She motioned for her to come in, pushing her paperwork to the side.

"What's going on?" Rose questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Ohh come on! You've been like this since Tuesday! What's. going. on."

"Don't start interigating me!"

"Just tell me what's going on."

Alice jumped up at that moment and stormed over to Rosalie. "None of your buisness" she threatened, slamming the door in her face. She put her back to the door, sitting on the floor.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked an imaginary Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of his characters**

**The album Back to Basics is Christina Aguilera's, I just own the story ****J**

**I'm sooo sorry I didn't get this written any sooner, but I was seriously busy busy busy **

**But here it is, I'm sick so I can get about two chapter's up this week maybee **

"Rosie! I changed my mind, maybe would could go shopping. How's New York sound?" she asked peppishly. A few days after Alice started her silent treatment, she started acting-- not like herself. Of course she was always optimistic and would never back down on a shopping trip, but honestly, she started acting like a real bitch. Even Rosalie said that she was stealing her title. But nobody said anything to her, especially not Jasper.

That evening, Bella decided to confront her about it. After all they were suppose to be like sisters right? She slid next to Alice, wrapping her arm around her and laying her head on Alice's.

For some odd reason, Alice stiffened, raising her shoulders to show her discomfort.

"What's been going on?" Bella asked soothingly.

"Nothing, I'm going shopping with Rose soon, maybe Paris hmm..." she thought to herself for a moment before turning to face Bella.

"No, I mean with Jasper, you're completely ignoring him!"

Getting up, she grabbed her sunglasses, and walked out the door shouting back at her "My business!"

She had to get out of here, and fast. Everyone was interrogating her, and now even Bella! So much for family! Slamming her Porsche's door, she sped out of the driveway and headed down the highway to Seattle where Rose and Emmett lived.

There were almost no cars on the road there, probably since nobody that lived in Forks ever really left Forks.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the city in the distance. The towers weren't nearly as interesting as in Milan or New York, but they where there.

Alice reached Rosalie's apartment almost instantly, but she took her sweet time on the stairs.

"Alice!" she heard her sister's voice call out. Turning around, she saw Emmett holding about four boxes, a shoebox and a couple of bags and Rosalie with a box of sunglasses.

For the first time in weeks Alice laughed out loud, and shook her head at Rose. She smiled and dashed up to her apartment door, pushing Alice in. Emmett was the last to come in, staggering with the boxes.

"Watch it!" she yelled at him. Rose pushed Alice down on the couch, and began making coffee.

Emmett put his fingers to his temples and sat down across from Alice, his eyes watched as her fingers twitch in place.

"...and I've been just about going everywhere but I absolutely can't find anything!" Rosalie interrupted her thoughts, setting the coffee down on the table. She couldn't help but to nod every so often, wondering what Jasper might be doing this very second.

"Oh, I'm sure Rosie," she smirked at her current shopping trip.

Rosalie glared at her for a moment, staring her down. Her eyes met her sisters, giving her a look of displeasure, glancing at her phone and back toward Rose. Her sister's mouth became a thin line, understanding the situation immediately.

"Yeah, how about we go to New York? That has my favorite shopping district in all of America,"

The plane ride there didn't seem too long, although Rosalie complained the whole way there, Alice was able zone out, nodding at times if Rose asked a question, but other than that, she stared out the window half the time.

They landed within a few hours and blended into the crowd quite well with the busy and colorful New York atmosphere.

"I'm home," Alice sighed happily, staring out at the towers and all of their glory.

"Are we finally happy now?" Rosalie snickered while looking at a map, trying to determine where they would stay for the next week or so.

"Hmm, should we stay by Broadway, Central Park, anywhere? Anything?" she muttered to Alice.

There was no need to answer, they were already booked at a nice hotel near Broadway. Meanwhile, Alice flipped open her phone to find ten missed calls from Jasper. Shaking her head, she followed Rosalie down the street and into the taxi.

"Get us here 'kay?" Rose winked at the driver and handed the paper over the seat.

They sat there quietly, passing building after building before Alice finally mumbled to Rosalie.

"I think he's cheating…" she laid her head on her sister's shoulder. She could feel Rose's hand stroke her hair gently.

"Forget about everything now. You're home,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I'm learning to update quicker**

**Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer and all characters are hers etc. Back to Basics is Christina Aguilera's album.**

Night had fallen and New York's traffic was the easy beat that Rose and Alice walked to through their sight-seeing that day. They had come to their apartment to freshen up and relax a little before they went out to dinner.

Rosalie put on her diamond chain earrings that, Alice said, would be the finishing touch on their outfit's altogether. They were dressed in all black, Rosalie in a pencil skirt that still showed off her legs and amazingly high black pumps. With that, she also styled a thin turtleneck with a necklace that matched the earrings. Alice on the other hand, held together a more boyish look. She had nice, but simple slacks with a loose black and white abstract tank and a black men's hat.

"Where do you wanna go tonight? Maybe a nice restaurant, or clubbing?" Rose winked at her while packing her bag with any necessities she could possibly fit.

Alice, on the other hand, just sat on her bed with her phone flipped open, texting of course. She looked like a regular teenager instead of a twenty-three year old married woman. "Mmm, I don't really care," she said from under her breath, without putting down her phone.

Rose stomped over, grabbing Al's phone, "Listen to me and stop acting like a little kid! I understand why you're upset, but that's no reason to mope around and just look depressive!"

She wore a death glare all through dinner, begging to for her phone back pathetically. Finally, she excused herself to take a walk around town.

A light drizzle had started, quickly wetting her shoulders as she paced around, watching the people laughing happily among friends, while inside, she was dying, keeping a secret from Jasper herself. She was now in Time Square and the noise was overwhelming, she had to cover her ears while she crossed the street in the direction of Central Park. Al was passed by all groups, she was the only one who walked alone.

"Baby!" she could hear a man's voice and laughter following behind it. A sunny blonde with a lovely southern accent ran out from a club with a girl attached to his hip. She had the dyed brunette look with honey blonde creeping from her roots.

"Jazz! C'mon, we'll be late!" the girl called.

Alice tried hard to look away but her eyes followed the characters as they kissed before running off and crossing the street.

'That was him,' she thought, 'Him and his dirty little secret. And me with mine…'

"Alice…" muscled arms wrapped around her waist and she let herself lean back into the figure.

"I should be getting home you know, I'm starting to get hungry, and I can't wait," she patted her stomach before looking up at him.

"Where you crying? Darling…"

"No, I wasn't, now call me a cab Joey, I don't have enough time, my sister will be home soon,"

**Joey the character is owned by MidnightsMagic**

**Check out her story Iris, yada yada yada**

**Sorry it's so short :/**

**Ermm ok review, read etc. Enjoy**

**Toodles!**


End file.
